Dear Edward
by Pretty Sailor Earth
Summary: Bella moves with her two best friends to Seattle where she meets Edward Cullen, a soldier on leave from the middle east. When he returns to duty they keep in touch by writing letters to each other, but is it enough? AH normal pairings.
1. Seattle Here We Come

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: so I realized that I forgot this in the last chapter so here goes. I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it as much as I wish I did.**

**Also just thought I should say that the inspiration for this story along with Hero of War is yes Dear John the book by Nicholas Sparks which is coming out as a movie in yes 5 days YAY! Don't forget to review by the way I LOVE those.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

The next morning I got woken up by a tiny, energetic, Alice bouncing at the end of my bed.

"Bella! Bella get up! The boys will be here soon!"

"Go away Alice." I tried to turn over and go back to sleep but instead got pinned as Alice launched herself on top of me.

"Oh no you don't. You. Up. Now!" I groaned, one word sentences from the over eager pixie meant you did what she said.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy?"

Alice grinned smugly, "Yes. We don't have time for sleep. There's so much to do today. There's breakfast with the boys, who by the way I already called and they said they'd take care of bringing food. We have to unpack and organize so it's ready for Rosalie tomorrow. We need to go grocery shopping….Oooooo and we should plan a shopping trip too! They'd better have good stores here, we'll all need new clothes and back to school stuff and…."

She was rambling now, as she left my room apparently satisfied that I was in a sitting position on the edge of my bed.

Sighing I launched myself up to a standing position and headed in the direction of the bathroom for a much desired shower. I was a much happier person in the morning once I had my shower.

Ahhhh… that was much better. The hot water fell over my face soothing me instantly. After a few minutes of warm showery goodness I turned off the water and wrapped myself in the towel I had found. Wrapping myself in it I bolted to the bedroom, just in case the boys had arrived while I was busy, but I didn't hear Emmett's loud voice so I assumed that they hadn't made it here yet.

Digging through my suitcase I found one of my favourite black band tees and pair of faded jean. Just as I finished getting dressed I heard a bang followed by a very loud voice,

"Ali, Bella! WE BROUGHT FOOD!" Oh Emmett.

My hair was still really wet but I just tossed it up in a messy bun anyways, I'll deal with it later.

Sniffing the air as I exited the bedroom the most wonderful smell hit me. Bacon! Emmett and Jasper had brought us BACON! So I had this slight obsession with this most wonderful of breakfast food, everyone had something right?

Excited now I rushed down the hall and would have run straight into the kitchen but I was stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the scene in my kitchen.

Emmett was setting food down on the table while Alice was digging through one of our boxes labelled KITCHEN for dishes and handing them to Jasper who had the water running and was apparently washing them. This was not what had stopped me in my tracks however, at this very moment I was staring at the most amazing thing I had set eyes on.

His back was turned towards me so I couldn't see his face but the boy was tall and lean, his skin was pale but it suited him and he had the most amazing bronze hair I had ever seen. It was sticking out in all directions but in the most perfect way. That was the moment that Alice saw me enter and let out a little squeal.

"Bella, look they brought us French toast for breakfast!"

"And bacon, I remembered your bacon! Aren't I the greatest!" Emmett piped up from the across the room.

All I could do was nod though because that was the moment the bronze haired boy turned to face me and everything else was irrelevant. I was gazing into the most captivating and gorgeous green eyes that I have ever laid eyes on and they gazed back at me with an intensity I had never seen before.

Beautiful. Amazing. Green.

Yes those were the words going through my head at the time.

It took a moment before I realized that someone was talking to me.

"Bella? Earth to Bella."

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you want Alice?" I tore my gaze away from the green orbs of amazingness sadly and looked at my friend who had an annoyingly knowing smile on her face.

"One or two?"

"What?" I was completely confused.

"One piece of toast or two." She giggled.

"Oh. Umm one."

She turned and I could see Jasper's shoulders shaking in quiet laughter, I could feel the heat of my frustrating blush come over my cheeks.

The amazing green eyed boy walked closer to me and I could feel myself stop breathing.

"Hi. I'm Edward. Jasper's brother." He was smiling at me, the most amazing crooked smile. Wait I how many times had I said amazing. Man even my vocabulary was stunned into repeating itself.

"Umm. Nice to meet you." Yup, that was all I could make come out of my mouth at the moment.

"Come on guys, you are taking forever. Lets eat." Emmett was standing at the table arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Laughing we all went over and sat down. I somehow got shafted into sitting on a plastic tub as my chair since we only had four actual chairs and five of us eating. How that actually happened I'll never know I know I tried the reasoning of Alice being the smallest at one point but that obviously didn't work. We all dug into the food set before us and I demolished my first piece of yummy bacon, the bacon was forgotten however when I tried my first bite of the French toast. I literally moaned.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing!"

"My specialty." Jasper beamed obviously pleased we liked it.

"But you like my bacon too, right Bella? I remembered it's your favourite." Emmett was actually pouting.

"Yes Emmett I love it, best bacon ever. You're wonderful big brother." He smiled again, easily pleased.

"Anytime little sis." We had been calling each other brother and sister almost immediately after meeting each other and I was glad, he really did feel like a brother to me.

We kept talking all through the meal, Emmett telling Alice and I about what he'd been up to since we'd seen him last, he had moved up here to Seattle for school three years ago taking Kinesiology or something like that. We also got to know more about Jasper and Edward (I paid lots of attention when we were talking about him) and told all of them about Alice and I. How Alice was in her last year of fashion design and doing amazing, top of her class, and how I was an English lit major.

Turns out that Jasper went to school as a psychology student as well and that seemed to suit him pretty well from what I know of him at least, he seemed very quiet and intuitive. Edward however it turned out did not go to school, he was in the army stationed somewhere in the middle-east. He only stayed with Jasper and Emmett during times like this when he was on leave. I would have questioned him about what it was like but I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it and everyone else seemed to pick up on it too so the conversation changed to more trivial topics and we made plans for the boys to take us to pick up groceries and any other errands we needed to do.

The whole conversation I kept on sneaking glances across the table at Edward, this bronze haired, green eyed god of a man had me completely fascinated.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quick.

After breakfast we all went out and the boys showed us around the neighborhood pointing out important places and telling us stories about escapades they had gotten into. When we had finished our errands the five of us carted bags full of groceries up the stairs and into our new apartment where we put it all away, correction, Alice directed us where to put things and we followed her directions. It was quite comical actually watching, Alice, standing on a chair hands on her hips and pointing all while giving directions and yelling at us when we didn't follow them.

I admit I pretended not to hear her sometime just to see if she'd catch it, and she always did. We didn't finish until suppertime and the group decision was to order pizza and watch tv. There was a brief argument between Emmett and Jasper on what type of pizza to order and we compromised by getting both.

Once it arrived we plopped ourselves in front of the tv in our living room. Alice and Jasper claimed the couch and I saw Alice slip ever so slightly closer to Jasper but he didn't seem to notice. I claimed my favourite chair, it was beige and soft and when Alice and I had found it I knew at once that I had to have it, it was like sinking into my own little piece of heaven. Edward claimed the bean bag chair we had stashed in the corner and moved it over so he was beside his brother and Emmett so nicely was condemned to the floor, which he didn't seem to mind as he plopped himself down in front of me and leaned on my legs.

We flipped through channels until we landed on the sitcom The Big Bang Theory and Emmett loudly expressed how much he loved the show and there it stayed. I had to admit it was a really funny show and we all laughed the whole time.

I had been watching Edward all day and I think I was starting to understand a bit more about him. He was a quiet person, but he also had a great sense of humour and his smile was breathtaking especially when directed towards me, wait, I digress.

He got along very easily with Alice and I, he was really easy to talk to, and he seemed to be pretty close with his brother and Emmett even, but I also noticed a couple of times during the day where he seemed to get all moody and brooding, but as soon as he thought someone was watching him he shook it off and was back to normal. I knew at that moment I wanted to know all about him and what made him tick.

After a little more tv and a lot more talking the boys decided to leave Alice and I so that we could do some packing on our own and have some space. The moment they left and Alice shut the door she turned to me and shrieked.

"Aren't they amazing! Its so great to be with Emmett again I missed him so much. Oh Bella, but Jasper is one remarkable hunk of man (that comment sent me into a fit of giggles) and he is so charming too. You should have heard him in the store it was so excellent. And his body, did you get a look at that chest and those eyes… and his cute curly hair."

"Ahem." I knew I had to interrupt her or she would go on forever.

"Oh. Right. Hey." She looked like she was just remembering something, "but wait. You (she pointed to me almost accusingly). Okay you spill now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you and that other hunk of man Edward?"

Okay, cue the blush.

"There's nothing to spill. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh no, don't lie to me sister. I saw the looks you were giving each other all day. Now spill."

"Ok well yeah he's good looking, I mean REALLY good looking but-" wait did she just say what I think she said? "wait. What do you mean looks WE were giving each other?"

She just rolled her eyes and moved her hand in a way that implied it was obvious.

"Oh come on you were sneaking glances when you thought he wasn't looking and he was totally doing the same."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever Bella. I know what I saw." With that the conversation was over and we both started unpacking boxes, we decided to start with the kitchen and had actually gotten most of it done before we decided to call it a night and go to bed. We both got excited realizing that Rose was coming tomorrow and it would finally feel complete having our best friend with us. Crashing on my bed I decided to read a bit before falling asleep so I picked up my very worn copy of Wuthering Heights and got about another chapter in before falling asleep.

That was the first night I dreampt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So hit or miss? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Bronze Hair and Emerald Eyes

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: so I realized that I forgot this in the last chapter so here goes. I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it as much as I wish I did.**

**Also just thought I should say that the inspiration for this story along with Hero of War is yes Dear John the book by Nicholas Sparks which is coming out as a movie in yes 5 days YAY! When I say that however, it will be NOTHING like that story other than I love the dear john letter idea. Don't forget to review by the way I LOVE those.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

The next morning I got woken up by a tiny, energetic, Alice bouncing at the end of my bed.

"Bella! Bella get up! The boys will be here soon!"

"Go away Alice." I tried to turn over and go back to sleep but instead got pinned as Alice launched herself on top of me.

"Oh no you don't. You. Up. Now!" I groaned, one word sentences from the over eager pixie meant you did what she said.

"Fine, I'm up. Happy?"

Alice grinned smugly, "Yes. We don't have time for sleep. There's so much to do today. There's breakfast with the boys, who by the way I already called and they said they'd take care of bringing food. We have to unpack and organize so it's ready for Rosalie tomorrow. We need to go grocery shopping….Oooooo and we should plan a shopping trip too! They'd better have good stores here, we'll all need new clothes and back to school stuff and…."

She was rambling now, as she left my room apparently satisfied that I was in a sitting position on the edge of my bed.

Sighing I launched myself up to a standing position and headed in the direction of the bathroom for a much desired shower. I was a much happier person in the morning once I had my shower.

Ahhhh… that was much better. The hot water fell over my face soothing me instantly. After a few minutes of warm showery goodness I turned off the water and wrapped myself in the towel I had found. Wrapping myself in it I bolted to the bedroom, just in case the boys had arrived while I was busy, but I didn't hear Emmett's loud voice so I assumed that they hadn't made it here yet.

Digging through my suitcase I found one of my favourite black band tees and pair of faded jean. Just as I finished getting dressed I heard a bang followed by a very loud voice,

"Ali, Bella! WE BROUGHT FOOD!" Oh Emmett.

My hair was still really wet but I just tossed it up in a messy bun anyways, I'll deal with it later.

Sniffing the air as I exited the bedroom the most wonderful smell hit me. Bacon! Emmett and Jasper had brought us BACON! So I had this slight obsession with this most wonderful of breakfast food, everyone had something right?

Excited now I rushed down the hall and would have run straight into the kitchen but I was stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the scene in my kitchen.

Emmett was setting food down on the table while Alice was digging through one of our boxes labelled KITCHEN for dishes and handing them to Jasper who had the water running and was apparently washing them. This was not what had stopped me in my tracks however, at this very moment I was staring at the most amazing thing I had set eyes on.

His back was turned towards me so I couldn't see his face but the boy was tall and lean, his skin was pale but it suited him and he had the most amazing bronze hair I had ever seen. It was sticking out in all directions but in the most perfect way. That was the moment that Alice saw me enter and let out a little squeal.

"Bella, look they brought us French toast for breakfast!"

"And bacon, I remembered your bacon! Aren't I the greatest!" Emmett piped up from the across the room.

All I could do was nod though because that was the moment the bronze haired boy turned to face me and everything else was irrelevant. I was gazing into the most captivating and gorgeous green eyes that I have ever laid eyes on and they gazed back at me with an intensity I had never seen before.

Beautiful. Amazing. Green.

Yes those were the words going through my head at the time.

It took a moment before I realized that someone was talking to me.

"Bella? Earth to Bella."

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you want Alice?" I tore my gaze away from the green orbs of amazingness sadly and looked at my friend who had an annoyingly knowing smile on her face.

"One or two?"

"What?" I was completely confused.

"One piece of toast or two." She giggled.

"Oh. Umm one."

She turned and I could see Jasper's shoulders shaking in quiet laughter, I could feel the heat of my frustrating blush come over my cheeks.

The amazing green eyed boy walked closer to me and I could feel myself stop breathing.

"Hi. I'm Edward. Jasper's brother." He was smiling at me, the most amazing crooked smile. Wait I how many times had I said amazing. Man even my vocabulary was stunned into repeating itself.

"Umm. Nice to meet you." Yup, that was all I could make come out of my mouth at the moment.

"Come on guys, you are taking forever. Lets eat." Emmett was standing at the table arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Laughing we all went over and sat down. I somehow got shafted into sitting on a plastic tub as my chair since we only had four actual chairs and five of us eating. How that actually happened I'll never know I know I tried the reasoning of Alice being the smallest at one point but that obviously didn't work. We all dug into the food set before us and I demolished my first piece of yummy bacon, the bacon was forgotten however when I tried my first bite of the French toast. I literally moaned.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing!"

"My specialty." Jasper beamed obviously pleased we liked it.

"But you like my bacon too, right Bella? I remembered it's your favourite." Emmett was actually pouting.

"Yes Emmett I love it, best bacon ever. You're wonderful big brother." He smiled again, easily pleased.

"Anytime little sis." We had been calling each other brother and sister almost immediately after meeting each other and I was glad, he really did feel like a brother to me.

We kept talking all through the meal, Emmett telling Alice and I about what he'd been up to since we'd seen him last, he had moved up here to Seattle for school three years ago taking Kinesiology or something like that. We also got to know more about Jasper and Edward (I paid lots of attention when we were talking about him) and told all of them about Alice and I. How Alice was in her last year of fashion design and doing amazing, top of her class, and how I was an English lit major.

Turns out that Jasper went to school as a psychology student as well and that seemed to suit him pretty well from what I know of him at least, he seemed very quiet and intuitive. Edward however it turned out did not go to school, he was in the army stationed somewhere in the middle-east. He only stayed with Jasper and Emmett during times like this when he was on leave. I would have questioned him about what it was like but I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it and everyone else seemed to pick up on it too so the conversation changed to more trivial topics and we made plans for the boys to take us to pick up groceries and any other errands we needed to do.

The whole conversation I kept on sneaking glances across the table at Edward, this bronze haired, green eyed god of a man had me completely fascinated.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quick.

After breakfast we all went out and the boys showed us around the neighborhood pointing out important places and telling us stories about escapades they had gotten into. When we had finished our errands the five of us carted bags full of groceries up the stairs and into our new apartment where we put it all away, correction, Alice directed us where to put things and we followed her directions. It was quite comical actually watching, Alice, standing on a chair hands on her hips and pointing all while giving directions and yelling at us when we didn't follow them.

I admit I pretended not to hear her sometime just to see if she'd catch it, and she always did. We didn't finish until suppertime and the group decision was to order pizza and watch tv. There was a brief argument between Emmett and Jasper on what type of pizza to order and we compromised by getting both.

Once it arrived we plopped ourselves in front of the tv in our living room. Alice and Jasper claimed the couch and I saw Alice slip ever so slightly closer to Jasper but he didn't seem to notice. I claimed my favourite chair, it was beige and soft and when Alice and I had found it I knew at once that I had to have it, it was like sinking into my own little piece of heaven. Edward claimed the bean bag chair we had stashed in the corner and moved it over so he was beside his brother and Emmett so nicely was condemned to the floor, which he didn't seem to mind as he plopped himself down in front of me and leaned on my legs.

We flipped through channels until we landed on the sitcom The Big Bang Theory and Emmett loudly expressed how much he loved the show and there it stayed. I had to admit it was a really funny show and we all laughed the whole time.

I had been watching Edward all day and I think I was starting to understand a bit more about him. He was a quiet person, but he also had a great sense of humour and his smile was breathtaking especially when directed towards me, wait, I digress.

He got along very easily with Alice and I, he was really easy to talk to, and he seemed to be pretty close with his brother and Emmett even, but I also noticed a couple of times during the day where he seemed to get all moody and brooding, but as soon as he thought someone was watching him he shook it off and was back to normal. I knew at that moment I wanted to know all about him and what made him tick.

After a little more tv and a lot more talking the boys decided to leave Alice and I so that we could do some packing on our own and have some space. The moment they left and Alice shut the door she turned to me and shrieked.

"Aren't they amazing! Its so great to be with Emmett again I missed him so much. Oh Bella, but Jasper is one remarkable hunk of man (that comment sent me into a fit of giggles) and he is so charming too. You should have heard him in the store it was so excellent. And his body, did you get a look at that chest and those eyes… and his cute curly hair."

"Ahem." I knew I had to interrupt her or she would go on forever.

"Oh. Right. Hey." She looked like she was just remembering something, "but wait. You (she pointed to me almost accusingly). Okay you spill now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you and that other hunk of man Edward?"

Okay, cue the blush.

"There's nothing to spill. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh no, don't lie to me sister. I saw the looks you were giving each other all day. Now spill."

"Ok well yeah he's good looking, I mean REALLY good looking but-" wait did she just say what I think she said? "wait. What do you mean looks WE were giving each other?"

She just rolled her eyes and moved her hand in a way that implied it was obvious.

"Oh come on you were sneaking glances when you thought he wasn't looking and he was totally doing the same."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever Bella. I know what I saw." With that the conversation was over and we both started unpacking boxes, we decided to start with the kitchen and had actually gotten most of it done before we decided to call it a night and go to bed. We both got excited realizing that Rose was coming tomorrow and it would finally feel complete having our best friend with us. Crashing on my bed I decided to read a bit before falling asleep so I picked up my very worn copy of Wuthering Heights and got about another chapter in before falling asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So hit or miss? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Rosalie Arrives

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up myself the next morning, slightly happier to have done it on my own terms. When I looked at my alarm clock and found out it was only 8:30 however, I grumbled but got up anyways. I finished my morning routine in peace and even took the time to blow-dry my frustrating mass of dull brown hair. It was strange how quiet it was, usually Alice was making some sort of noise, that was until I saw the note sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

Bella,

At the boy's apartment.

Come over when you get up.

ROSE IS COMING TODAY!

Alice

PS. The sooner you get there the sooner

you get to see more of your sexy

piece of Cullen man. I know I'm gonna.

Eeeeekkkk!

I laughed to myself at Alice's comments, what am I gonna do with her. I decided to eat before going over so I grabbed a bowl of cereal and at it quickly, while waiting for my coffee to brew. Coffee. My addiction. Delicious brown goodness.

Finishing my cereal I grabbed my favourite mug, it had a big picture of Tweety Bird on it, and poured my wonderful coffee into it. After stalling long enough I headed over to see Emmett and the 'sexy pieces of Cullen men' as Alice so eloquently put it.

When I entered the boys apartment (I didn't bother knocking, knowing it'd be open and they wouldn't mind), it was very apparent that I had just walked into a space that was uninhabited by a female. It's not like it was dirty or anything, or even messy, you could just tell. The furniture definitely didn't match (I wonder the fit Alice pitched when she saw that, Rosalie would have too), there was a large gray sofa, a worn brown recliner chair and an ugly orange chair that was an absolute eyesore! I mean it looked comfy enough, but the colour was enough to make you cringe. There were also beer cases stacked in one corner of the living room and video game controllers strewn across the floor.

Yup definitely a guys' apartment.

"Morning my Bella. Still grumpy or are you awake yet?" Emmett teased from one end of the couch. I gave him a sarcastic smile and held up my mug, making him laugh.

"Yeah. Bella's quite the monster in the mornings before she has her shower and coffee." Alice explained to Jasper giggling. I looked around the room, Emmett and Alice were camped out on the couch and Jasper was in full on recline mode in the brown chair, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

Jasper must have noticed me looking because he responded quickly with,

"Edward's already gone out to the gym, he won't be back anytime soon."

"Yeah it's a wonder he decides to go to bed at all the little he sleeps." Emmett joked as I plunked myself down in the only seat left available, the offending orange chair.

Hmmmm…. It was quite comfy though.

We sat around and chatted for the next few hours about everything and anything. Edward came in at one point and joined our conversation sitting on the far edge of the couch. It shocked me how comfortable it all felt. I mean I had known Alice and Emmett for what seemed like forever, but I tend to be quite shy and have a hard time talking to people I don't really know (how I became best friends with the two most extroverted people I will never know). But Jasper had this sort of calming effect and I found myself extremely at ease with him. Even Edward, though with him my blush kept making frequent appearances (especially when Alice or Emmett made fun of me or told an embarrassing story), was easy to talk to.

The boys seemed genuinely interested in learning about Alice and I and a couple times while we talked I saw Jasper watching Alice, boy was she going to LOVE that. We also told them briefly about Rosalie, though nothing too personal, and it was going to be great to introduce her to them as well. Emmett didn't even know Rosalie since he had already moved here when we became friends.

After awhile though Alice and I had to excuse ourselves. It was time to go pick up Rosalie at the airport.

The entire ride to pick her up Alice would not stop talking about Jasper and how good looking he was, or how smart, or what he was wearing (I was impressed, for Alice to approve of someone's fashion sense was big things). Eventually, I just had to tune her out as I drove and let her jabber away to herself.

* * *

We were waiting in the airport's lobby and Alice was bouncing impatiently watching the window for our blond friend. That's when we saw her and Alice squealed as if we hadn't seen her in months, when in fact it had only been three days.

Rosalie was beautiful, and when I say beautiful I actually mean gorgeous. When you saw Rose your self esteem definitely took a nosedive, especially for someone as plain as me. She had beautiful long blond hair that never seemed to have a strand out of place and really cool beautiful violet eyes.

But I guess beauty can be a curse sometimes too, I definitely knew that Rosalie's life wasn't as perfect as she was. A single tear threatened to fall from my eyes like it did every time I remembered the events that had set in motion our move to Seattle.

_Alice and I jumped at the sound of the knock on our dorm room door. It was extremely late and neither of us knew who it could have been. Alice reached the door just ahead of me and opened it slowly. As soon as the door opened I gasped._

_There in front of us was Rosalie, but this was not our normal carefree sarcastic Rosalie this Rosalie was crying, I mean really crying._

"_Oh Rose." No questions asked Rose was in Alice and my arms and she sobbed into our shoulders. Quietly we led her over to my bed and sat her down. Alice had her hand over her shoulders and was rubbing her back while I grabbed my fleece throw and wrapped her in it. _

"_Rose? Rose do you want to talk about it?" I coaxed wanting to know how to help. _

"_It- it was Royce."_

"_Royce as in rich, possibly going to marry, boyfriend Royce?" Alice had a sharp tone to her voice. She had never liked Rosalie's boyfriend, she had always said he was up to no good but we had all blown her off._

"_Uh huh. Oh guys it was horrible. The date was going so well. We went out for dinner then went to go grab some drinks with his friends. But then he got drunk…. When we left he tried to….tried to…..force me…." And she broke down again at the same time something in our pixie friend snapped._

"_HE DID WHAT?!?! I'LL KILL HIM! SNAP HIS NECK, THAT ARROGANT PERVERTED JERK!" and she really looked like she could have in that moment._

_Rosalie smiled but only slightly at that, "its okay Alice. At least I don't think he'll be having children any time soon." _

_Yup that's my Rose._

"_What are you going to do Rose?"_

"_I dunno. I mean who's going to believe me? Certainly not my parents, they love him and \I don't think they'd care either." She spoke bitterly and I felt so sad that her own parents wouldn't support her, I know that Renee and Charlie stood behind me no matter what. "But what am I supposed to do I can't face it all you know." Alice and I nodded._

_We sat silently for a few moments and I had no idea what to do to fix things for my friend. Alice was the first to break the silence when she spoke quietly the words that changed our lives._

"_I have an idea. Let's leave Phoenix. Start over together you know. It's not like anything was tying me here anymore and with Jacob (she looked at me sympathetically), and now this well lets just leave it behind."_

_We couldn't just up and leave could we? I mean the school term was over and all but just up and leave? Could we? But my face brightened at the idea and I saw it mirrored in the other two girls facing me._

So here we are in Seattle. No one really knew why we moved, we had promised not to tell anyone unless Rose chose to, but those who mattered supported us in our decision and helped us make it happen.

When Rosalie finally got to us Alice let out another shriek and launched herself at Rose almost knocking her over. I quickly joined in the hug as we stood laughing together.

We eventually made it back to the apartment and got her settled in her room she was sharing with Alice. It's a good thing that the room was big because they both had a ton of stuff. I don't know how it was all going to fit but I had faith that Alice would find a way. We decided to have a girls night and leave the rest of the unpacking till tomorrow. thank god we had a week until school starts because I have no idea where half my stuff is yet.

We ordered Chinese and decided to have a true chick flick night and watched _A Walk to Remember_ and _The Notebook_ back to back.

Ah Nicholas Sparks how you make us women cry.

By the end, all three of us were huddled together on the couch bawling our eyes out and sharing a Kleenex box.

After a few minutes of quiet sniffling Rosalie turned to the two of us and looked like she wanted to say something important.

"Ummmm. I just wanted to thank you guys for doing this for me," she swept her hand across indicating the whole apartment, "its more than I could ever ask for and I'm so glad I have you two here to share it with me. This is totally what we all needed."

"Of course we did this sista. That's what we're here for."

"Yeah I think we all needed this." I responded and Alice and I were sent into another fit of crying. Rose hardly ever opened up like this. I know Rosalie can seem like a cold person to others, but Alice and I knew better. We all hugged and cried together for who knows how long until we decided it was finally time for bed.

That night I dreampt again of bronze hair and emerald eyes.

It was the second night I dreampt of Edward Cullen

* * *

EPOV

I laid on my bed, but I just couldn't sleep. I never slept well as it was, the nightmares always came, but this was different. I couldn't get that girl Bella out of my head. My mind was racing over what I'd learnt about her in our conversations and my questioning of Emmett. It left me wanting to know so much more.

Stop it Cullen!

I couldn't think of this. Couldn't get close to anyone knew, didn't deserve it anyways. I was leaving soon, back to my own private hell.

Yet as I slept that night my dreams were full of deep brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. At least they kept the nightmares at bay.

That was the second night I dreampt of Bella Swan.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm really starting to get into this story, I'm even neglecting some of my others for it :P. So please review and I will love you forever (its true I will!)  
**


	4. Authors Note

AN:

Hey everyone.

Really sorry to do this I know its not a real chapter but I am afraid at the moment I suffer from the worst case of writers block. I have been extremely stressed lately and actually just broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years. So I am afraid that I won't be working on my stories at the moment with trying to find a new place to live and moving and all the emotional baggage. I hope I won't be out of commission for too long and may shell out a chapter if I get inspired but we'll see. I really hate to do this to all of you you guys are great but I hope you understand. Hopefully I'll be up and running again soon until then leave me happy messages :P.

xox Pretty Sailor Guardian xox


End file.
